


Extrajudicial Execution

by lubnaski



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, SMTown, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Mystery
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lubnaski/pseuds/lubnaski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungmin dan Ryeowook berteman sejak kecil. Masuk TK yang sama, SMP yang sama, bahkan SMA Musik yang sama. Tapi mereka berdua malah memutuskan untuk menjadi detektif dengan mendaftar di akademi kepolisian. Setelah menjadi polisi, mereka menemukan kasus-kasus menarik, seperti; kasus pembunuhan berantai yang sedang mengancam kota Seoul. Akankah mereka, dengan bantuan Kris anak muda yang banyak akal dan selalu ingin tahu, dapat menyelesaikan kasus itu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extrajudicial Execution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fatrica Ivana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fatrica+Ivana).



**Awal Maret, 2002**

. 

Musim semi memang tidak pernah telat datang ke ibukota Seoul. Baru akhir-akhir ini hawa dingin diganti menjadi hangat dan tanaman-tanaman mulai bermekaran. Begitu pula di taman sekolah Seoul Art High School. Salju-salju yang biasanya menutupi sekujur halaman perkebunan sekolah ini mulai menghilang dan ditumbuhi dengan tanaman yang baru.

Musim semi sungguh membuat hati bahagia.

Kecuali hati dua orang ini, Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

“Aish, _jinjja_. Aku tidak percaya di hari pertama musim semi kita harus dikeroyok preman.” Sungmin berkata ditengah rintihan sakitnya. Ia menerima berpuluh-puluh pukulan dari preman setempat setelah berlagak bak pahlawan menyelamatkan dompet seorang kakek tua yang dicopet. Tak disangka-sangka, ternyata preman yang mencopet kabur ke sarang teman-teman premannya saat dikejar oleh Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang sedang duduk bersandar di tiang listrik hanya bisa berkata pelan karena sudah tidak bertenaga lagi. “Lain kali... aku... tidak akan.. menolong orang yang dijambret.. lagi.” Katanya. Dan omong-omong, dia mendapatkan pukulan dan luka paling banyak.

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di kepala Ryeowook saat itu juga. Sungmin yang menjitaknya kali ini. “Kau ini bicara apa, kita harus membela kebenaran. Harusnya kejadian ini membuat kita semakin menegakkan keadilan.”

“Kau tidak lihat tadi? Tidak ada satu pun preman yang takut dengan kita, Sungmin!!!” Ryeowook kini tampak lebih berstamina setelah dijitak.

Pemuda 16 tahun bernama Lee Sungmin ini langsung sewot, “Tentu saja tidak sekarang, bodoh!! Kita akan menjadi polisi dan membela kebenaran.”

“Polisi? Kau gila ya. Untuk apa kita capek-capek belajar sekolah musik kalau bukan menjadi pemusik?” Ryeowook langsung mendapatkan tenaga entah darimana untuk memarahi sohibnya satu itu.

“Iya, aku memang gila. Tapi sebodo sih, kalau kita melanjutkan bakat kita di bidang musik, belum tentu kita akan sukses. Tapi kalau kita beralih ke kepolisian—” Pikiran anak sulung keluarga Lee ini langsung melayang kemana-mana. Bayangan dirinya dan Ryeowook dengan seragam polisi dan memberantas kejahatan tentu sangat menarik untuk dibayangkan.

“Kita akan jadi pahlawan, Ryeowook. Pahlawan! Orang-orang akan menyerukan nama kita! Kau dulu suka nonton Pahlawan Bertopeng kan? Sekarang kita akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Yah, lebih realistik sih.”

“Tidak, dulu aku nontonnya Dooly dan Pororo.”

Sungmin menjitak kepala anak itu lagi, “Aduh! Sungmin! Kau benar-benar gila ya. Aku baru saja dikeroyok preman dan kau malah menambah sakit kepalaku. Kalau aku mati hari ini juga kau akan jadi orang pertama yang kugentayangin!”

“Pertama, aku juga dikeroyok preman, kautahu. Kedua, aku sudah bilang kan aku ini gila. Dan ketiga, aku serius soal ini. Tolong pikirkan baik-baik, Wook. Polisi itu berguna, gajinya juga besar. Dibiayai negara! Kalau kita jadi polisi, kita akan mengusir preman-preman yang pernah mengeroyoki kita. Dan di masa depan tidak ada orang yang bernasib sial seperti kita saat ini, atau seperti kakek-kakek yang dijambret itu. Dengar ya, mungkin kau akan menganggap ini sebagai omong kosong belaka, tapi di masa depan kau pasti akan menyesali kata-kataku ini. _Ah, seandainya saat itu aku mengikuti kata-kata Sungmin_...”

Entah memang ada bakat jadi salesman atau memang Sungmin pintar mempengaruhi hati seseorang, meskipun Ryeowook masih menganggap ide itu gila, ia merasa sedikit tergerak mendengar kata-kata sobatnya itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, menjadi penyanyi saingannya berat. Kalau tidak hebat-hebat amat, paling hanya berujung menjadi penyanyi kafe. Tapi kalau polisi—

Bocah Kim satu itu mulai memikirkan ide Sungmin secara serius kali ini.

“Hm, iya deh, aku pertimbangkan.” Katanya pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan.

“Apa?”

“Kupertimbangkan.”

“Jangan kayak cewek dong, katakan yang kencang dan tegas.” Sungmin mencibir.

“IYA, LEE SUNGMIN YANG HOBI MAKAN LABU! AKU, KIM RYEOWOOK SAHABATMU SEJAK TK, IKHLAS DAN MAU IKUT KE AKADEMI KEPOLISIAN BERSAMAMU. PUAS?!!" 

Sungmin langsung senyum-senyum bangga.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua tidak bisa dibilang buruk dalam bidang musik. Suara Ryeowook juga tidak bisa dibilang biasa, dia sudah berkali-kali ikut serta dalam teater musikal di SMA mereka, dan jadi karakter utama. Sementara Sungmin selalu menjadi pengiringnya. Kemampuan bergitarnya termasuk yang paling bagus satu sekolahan.

Siapa yang menyangka dua calon musisi berbakat itu malah berujung menjadi polisi..

 

**Musim panas, 2013**

 

“Panas sekali!!” Teriak Sungmin sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang dipenuhi peluh keringat.

Mereka sedang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan yang menyerang kota Seoul. Pembunuhannya cukup unik, karena para korban meninggal dengan cara yang hampir sama. Diduga, kasus ini adalah pembunuhan berantai.

Ryeowook yang duduk di sebelah Sungmin membantu sohib karibnya dengan ikut mengipas-ngipas Sungmin. “Sabar, sabar, jangan sampai kita setel kipas angin. Bos sudah marah-marah gara-gara tagihan listrik jebol.”

“Ini masih pagi dan cuacanya sudah sepanas ini! Astaga, Ryeowook. Aku tidak yakin apa ini di Seoul atau Gurun Sahara.” Kini gantian si pemuda Lee yang mengipas-ngipas rekan kerjanya merangkap sobat seumur hidupnya, Ryeowook.

Yang diajak bicara malah asyik meneliti foto-foto korban pembunuhan kasus tersebut, “Omong-omong, mana loper koran itu? Kris?”

Sungmin berhenti mengipas saat itu juga, antara lelah karena begadang semalaman menulis laporan dan memecahkan kasus atau sudah saatnya gantian dengan Ryeowook mengipasnya, “Entahlah, sudah jam enam lewat belum muncul-muncul juga.” Katanya setelah mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya.

“Tumben ya, biasanya sebelum jam enam koran sudah sampai.”

“Kau menunggu korannya atau _jajjangmyeon_ yang dia bawa?” Sindir Sungmin tepat sasaran.

Ryeowook hanya cengengesan.

Kris si loper koran _part-time_ itu tiap pagi selalu mengantar koran-koran ke Kantor Kepolisian Distrik Ilsan. Karena tempat Kris mengambil koran dekat dengan restoran China, tiap hari Sungmin dan Ryeowook memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan meminta tolong Kris untuk sekalian mampir membeli _jajjangmyeon_ untuk si dua _ahjussi_.

“Eh, siapa tuh yang datang?” Ryeowook menyadari suara langkah kaki dari luar kantor mereka. Dari suara sepatunya yang khas dan familiar, Ryeowook dan Sungmin yakin kalau itu adalah Kris si loper koran yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Pintu dibuka, muncullah Kris dengan koran dan bungkusan. “Maaf telat, _hyung_.” Itulah kata-kata pertama yang dikatakan pemuda itu. Disambut oleh sorak sorai bergembira Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang matanya berbinar-binar menyambut _jajjangmyeon_.

“Waah, tumben telat, Kris.” Kata Ryeowook dengan tangannya yang menadah siap menangkap _jajjangmyeon._

“Iya, restoran China-nya telat buka. Aku terpaksa menunggu beberapa menit.” Kris membuka kotak _delivery_ sambil memberikan bungkusan satu persatu pada dua polisi itu.

“Wah.. jadi nggak enak nih.” Kata Sungmin sambil cengengesan. Dasar dua orang licik.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya begitu menyadari penampilan dua polisi lusuh dihadapannya. Lalu tertawa setelahnya. “Kalian kenapa? Lembur lagi?”

Sungmin langsung merasa tersinggung dan refleks membenarkan pakaian serta rambutnya. “Yah, beginilah kehidupan detektif, Kris. Laki-laki sejati, kautahu.”

“Cih. Kita sedang stress memecahkan kasus ini, Kris. Pembunuhan berantai. Lihat, lihat.” Ryeowook dengan santainya memamerkan deretan foto-foto korban pembunuhan yang sedari tadi mereka selidiki.

“Ih, kau ini. Ini rahasia perusahaan tahu. Sembarangan kasih tahu ke orang luar.” Omel Sungmin disertai satu jitakan yang mendarat mulus ke kepala Ryeowook.

 “Sori, sori,”

Tanpa disadari, Kris yang daritadi berdiri tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk mengambil kursi entah darimana dan meneliti dengan baik foto-foto itu. “Pembunuhan berantai?” Kris menggumam.

“Iya, kau tahu, ‘kan? Yang biasanya ada di film itu.” Jawab Ryeowook dengan polosnya.

Ingin rasanya Sungmin menyumpel mulut sohibnya itu.

“Menarik.” Kris menyeringai kecil. “Motifnya apa?”

Sungmin menarik napas sebelum menjawab, “Kami belum menemukan motifnya. Bahkan ini belum pasti sebuah kasus pembunuhan berantai. Itulah kenapa kita stres seperti ini, Kris!!”

Kris tertawa kecil, “Yah, coba temukan polanya.”

“Pola?” Ulang Sungmin dan Ryeowook nyaris berbarengan.

“Iya, pola. Cari kesamaannya yang ada dalam satu kasus pembunuhan itu. Misalkan, sama sama dibunuh di malam hari, atau dibunuh dengan cara yang sama.” Kris memberi saran. “Kalau dilihat di sini, ada kayu yang sama di lokasi pembunuhan?”

“Iya benar, korban kasus ini sama-sama ditusuk diperut, korban mati akibat kehabisan darah.” Kata Ryeowook. “Dan diduga sih pakai kayu itu. Makanya kami menduga itu kasus dengan pelaku yang sama.”

“Padahal sidik jari satupun tidak ditemukan di kayu itu.” Tambah Sungmin.

“Tapi herannya, kayu yang dipakai nyaris sama, baik tinggi dan keruncingannya. Seperti kayu panjang yang dipatahkan, kautahu.” Sanggah Ryeowook kali ini. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk kayu yang dimaksud di salah satu foto.

“Mungkin pembunuhan ini ada hubungannya dengan kayu itu.” Kata Kris, matanya masih meneliti foto-foto itu dengan baik. “Coba selidiki kehidupan korban, apa ada hubungannya dengan kayu seperti ini? Atau mungkin si pelaku memiliki hubungan dengan kayu, misalkan, tukang kayu?”

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

Kata-kata Kris memang ada benarnya.

Tapi masa sih seorang detektif kasus pembunuhan seperti mereka harus menerima saran dari pekerja magang loper koran?

Sungmin dan Ryeowook jelas malu.

“Oke, selamat berjuang, _Hyung._ Aku sudah terlambat mengantar ke lokasi selanjutnya.” Kris beranjak pergi sambil membawa kotak _delivery_ restoran China.

Tiba-tiba saja hidup dua orang ini serasa ditiban lemari.

Nyesek.

“Kenapa kita tidak pernah terpikir hal itu, Wook?”

“Mana kutahu. Sudah, makan dulu mending. Baru habis ini kita ke lokasi pembunuhan kasus tiga hari lalu.”

Mereka berdua makan _jajjangmyeon_ dengan khidmat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
